mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Titania Moonhart
Biography Family A Little Moon is Born Grace Titania Moonhart’s parents attended Hogwarts. Her mother, Cordelia Moonhart, is a pure-blood witch born and raised in the Moonhart Manor in Hertfordshire, England. The Moonhart witches and wizards are known for being a well known long line of astronomers. Cordelia attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. After graduating from Hogwarts, she followed the family’s tradition and became an astronomer too. Grace’s father, Leo Llewellyn, was a muggle-born wizard who attend Hogwarts at the same time as Cordelia did. He was sorted into Gryffindor. The two started dating when Leo was sixteen years old and Cordelia was fifteen years old. After graduating from Hogwarts he married Cordelia Moonhart and founded his world wide famous rock band, Princess Cordelia, named after his wife and also one of his favorite muggle plays “King Lear” by the muggle writer Shakespeare. After being married for four years, they conceived their only child, Grace Titania Moonhart. Grace was named after her muggle great-grandmother, Grace Llewellyn. Her middle name “Tatania”, was chosen by her maternal grandmother, to keep the tradition of the Moonhart family of naming their witches and wizards after heavenly bodies, stars, planets, moons, constellations etc. Titania is the largest moon of the planet Uranus. Early Life She is a Witch Grace was born in London, England. Her parents lived in a muggle neighborhood, but their house was protected by powerful spells that prevented muggles from noticing their terraced house in the heart of Chelsea. The first time Grace used magic happened when Leo and Grace were at his home studio. Leo was working on a new song while his toddler daughter was demanding his attention. But every time Leo was holding his guitar, he would be transported to his own world and ignore everything else around him. Leo couldn’t even hear little Grace complaining about how an eye was missing from her unicorn plush toy that her muggle grandmother gave to her last Christmas. Suddenly, something captured Leo’s attention. His favorite guitar, that he was previously holding, was now floating right above his head. He looked around, looking for an explanation, when he finally noticed Grace standing right next to him. The girl was staring at the guitar - her face red as a ripe tomato - he could clearly see a furious and penetrating glance coming from Grace’s eyes right to the guitar. She felt hurt and upset after being ignored by her dad for, at least, fifteen minutes. Leo did not get mad at Grace, at all. Actually, he felt an enormous happiness growing inside his chest when he found out his daughter was a witch. He gave Grace his favorite guitar as a gift. Right before running around the house, looking for his wife to share the exciting news. Hard Times and Broken Hearts Leo and Grace were best friends. It is true that Leo was on tour for six months every year, but he would still make an effort to keep a close relationship with his daughter, sending her letters, gifts, postcards and calling every day using his muggle phone or tablet. When Grace was around six years old, Princess Cordelia was already a renowned band. Leo’s band was famous in almost every magical community around the world. The band was planning a big beneficent concert, that would raise money for important causes of the wizarding world - such as “Rights of the House Elves” - for their tenth year anniversary. During a rehearsal, the bass player of the band, Faustus Buttus, had the unfortunate idea of bringing a dragon to the stage to add some visual effects while they were playing their biggest hit “The Horntail Groove”. Unfortunately, the dragon was completely unpredictable and the mazoologist hired to control the dragon was unable to tame it. The Horntail dragon set the stage on fire. The lead singer, Leo Llewellyn, Grace’s dad, ended up being killed in this sad accident. There were no remains left of his body. His horrific death was on the cover of every gossip magazine and on the cover of the The Daily Prophet. Moonhart Manor and A Very Important Letter After Leo’s death, Cordelia and Grace left their London house and moved in to the home where Cordelia grew up, the Moonhart Manor, located in the countryside of Hertfordshire. They now lived with her maternal grandmother, Amalthea Moonhart and her maternal grandfather, Pallando Alatar, both “pure-blood” wizards. Because of her father’s career, Grace grew up being on the spotlight. From time to time, gossip magazines would interview her and come up with issues celebrating Princess Cordelia anniversaries. L'''ife in the Moonhart Manor was extremely ordinary. Her mother would spend many hours watching the sky and her grandmother would spend many hours teaching Grace about the sky. Her grandfather would be always reading the The Daily Prophet and commenting about the Ministry of Magic latest news. Grace would spend a good amount of time outside, exploring the green areas around the manor and playing with her pet yorkie, Sir Didymus. Right after her dad passed, every time Grace cried, every faucet inside the Moonhart Manor would magically turn on and cause minor floods on the bathrooms and kitchen floors. This lasted for around three years. Grace also began to suffer from a condition called dracophobia, the fear of dragons. She would wake up in the middle of the night crying and screaming after a nightmare with a dragon chasing and trying to eat her alive. Up to this day, when her day is too stressful, she still has the same nightmare about an evil dragon chasing her. Before starting to attend Hogwarts, Grace used to spend the holidays with her muggle grandparents, Amy and Dave Llewellyn, and her “auntie” Betty Llewellyn - who never received her Hogwarts letter, but was very fond of magic.They taught everything Grace had to learn about the muggle world. Grace would spend hours listening to the muggle rock bands that her father used to listen to as a kid and as a teenager, that inspired him to start his own band. Grace became good at hiding her feelings, specially because she didn’t want to see her mother sad. Grace would miss her father more each year. Over the years, she felt like she was forgetting little details about his face, his voice and the way he used to hug her. After watching videos of him and talking to his painting more often than she should, he was becoming more the Leo, lead singer of Princess Cordelia, than Lion (as Grace used to call him as a child), her father. When Grace turned eleven, she received her Hogwarts letter and her entire family, both the magical and muggle sides were extremely proud of her. She was sorted into Slytherin, the same house her maternal grandmother, Amalthea Moonhart, was sorted into when she attended Hogwarts. '''